Not So Little
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She was the little sister of his best friend, which meant that she was sort of like his little sister. Until one day he was really glad that she wasn't. Andy/April. OneShot.


_Hi guys. So I haven't actually written for this fandom before, but I'm completely in love with these two. They're absolutely hilarious. Really don't think I did them justice, but I hope you guys like it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

Andy Dwyer had been friends with Caleb Ludgate for almost as long as he could remember. They had both been in the same class when they had started school together, and they had gotten in trouble for seeing who could fit the most crayons in their mouth. The teacher had come around and asked what they were doing and Andy had attempted to swallow the crayons to 'hide the evidence' and had to be rushed to the nurses office.

Caleb had told him the next day that they should be friends.

And so they were.

Andy lived with his dad, who was hardly ever around, and so he would go home with Caleb after school and hang out back at his place. Caleb's parents would let him stay for dinner, and quite often, invite him to stay the night. Andy liked being at their place, and he liked Caleb's parents. He even liked Caleb's little sister, April Ludgate, who was three years younger than them, even though she didn't seem to like him...Or anyone, really.

He found it hilarious.

As they grew up, April stayed the same; this sullen little ball of sarcasm and messy brown hair. She was like a little sister to him, and she treated him like she did her big brother; by pretty much ignoring him.

It turned into a game; how long could she ignore him before he annoyed her so much that she actually acknowledged his existence. It had started one afternoon when Andy was at their place watching TV and Caleb had fallen asleep on the couch. Andy and April had kept on watching the movie, and Andy had noted that April—as per usual, wasn't smiling or laughing, even when it was hilarious. So he started throwing popcorn at her, and noted that her body tensed up and her eyes narrowed, as though she was even more determined not to find the movie funny or look in his direction.

And that just made Andy more determined, making firing noises between pursed lips as he shot the popcorn at her, even topping it off with explosion noises when they hit their target—April.

Finally, she had snapped, letting out a growl and reaching over the couch to smack him upside the head. Andy had been surprised and shocked into silence, quickly folding his hands on his lap. They had sat in absolute quiet for about a minute before they exchanged sideways looks and both burst out laughing. It was the first time Andy had ever heard April laughed and he decided that he liked it.

Years went by, and Andy and Caleb had remained friends, which meant that April had also remained a constant in his life. Andy had always thought of April as sort of a surrogate sister, but that all sort of started changing when he was twenty and she was seventeen, and she got her first boyfriend.

Well, _boyfriends._

It was weird, but then April had never been the most conventional girl around.

She had a boyfriend, who then had a boyfriend of her own.

Caleb wasn't too happy about the arrangement, but he was blatantly scared of his sister, and so he didn't say anything, other than making a couple of snarky comments under his breath, something that the two of them had in common. Andy wasn't happy about the situation either, but he _was_ gonna say something, because while he found April scary, she hadn't almost bitten his ear off once when he had touched her _Sherlock_ shrine.

Caleb had flinched at every loud noise for months after that.

So Andy had been thinking, and he had decided that he was going to say something to her.

Well...So maybe Andy hadn't actually done much thinking about what he was actually gonna _say_ to her, but he had been thinking a lot about her in general.

Like her pretty hair, which she had actually started brushing once she became a teenager.

Or how she was always chewing bubblegum, and she let it pop and stick to her face for a few seconds before sucking it back into her mouth.

Or how she watched the _Saw_ movies with him when no other girl would.

Or how excited he got when he actually made her smile.

Or how proud he was that he was pretty much the only person who managed to make her smile, except for the grumpy man next door, Ron Swanson, that April sometimes shared cigars with.

But then he had walked in on April sitting between Derek and Ben, hunched forward and tapping her fingers away on her phone and the boys were both leaning back and making out behind her back. Andy had stood in the doorway for almost twenty minutes before April had finally rolled her eyes upward and seen him there.

"This is not natural," Andy had stated. " _None_ of this!" His finger was waving in the air, pointing at the two boys, who were just ignoring the interaction, and then at April, who was sitting between them with that perpetually bored expression on her face.

"Eh," she muttered, shrugging and tilting her head to the side and staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "What ya gonna do about it?" Andy had absolutely no idea what he was meant to reply to that, so he just slumped out of the room and into the kitchen. Somewhere between the fourth and fifth chocolate chip cookie though, was when he made up his mind about saying something to April. He was about to storm back into the lounge when April appeared in the doorway, popping her strawberry bubblegum. "You look weird."

" _You_ look weird," Andy shot back defensively, even though he was used to April's remarks.

"I mean you look like you have something to say," she continued in her flat tone.

"I _do_ have something to say," Andy agreed, shoving both hands in his pockets and looking at her pointedly.

"So what is it?" April asked.

"I think those guys are jerks, April," Andy stated. "They just sit there, ignoring you—that's not cool! You deserve better than that!" April was staring at him with that dead look in her eyes that she had perfected, but her pretty pink lips weren't turned downward, so that was a good sign. "I think that maybe I could be that better for you—that better guy," he quickly correctly his words. "That better guy for you."

"Are you asking me out?" April asked him, lifting an eyebrow and blowing a bubble with her gum again.

"I...Don't know," Andy licked his lips nervously and twisted his mouth. "Do you want me to ask you out?"

"I don't know; do you _want_ to ask me out?" April's eyes looked a little bit more interested now, and she had taken half a step closer to him. Andy was really bad under pressure, but she looked so pretty and he really wished that he could reach out and touch her shiny hair and hold her hand and so he nodded.

"Yes. I want you to break up with your boyfriends and go out with me instead," he said firmly. April was quiet for a long moment before her lips started lifting. She was trying to fight it, but there was still a bit of a smile on her mouth.

"It depends," she finally told him.

"On what?"

"On how good a kisser you are," the smile grew a little bit. Andy sometimes didn't pick up on queues like that, but he got it loud and clear right now. So he covered the distance between them and kissed her hard on the mouth. It wasn't long but it was enough, and when they pulled away from each other, Andy had the strawberry bubblegum in his mouth. April's cheeks were red as he snapped the gum between his teeth and she ducked her head as her smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Okay," she mumbled through her smile. "I'll break up with them."

 _Let me know what you think. Reviews make my day :)_


End file.
